


Песчаная сказка для последнего юнлинга

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue-Only, Drama, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Mystery, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018
Summary: «Что захочешь, сбудется — богатство, власть, сила, все будет твоим. Но только помни, пески справедливы и возьмут за это честную плату!» — так сказала ведьма. И загадал молодой сын влагодобытчика свое заветное желание: жениться на самой лучшей, самой милой, доброй и красивой девушке во всей Галактике.





	Песчаная сказка для последнего юнлинга

**Author's Note:**

> Оби-Ван воспитывал Люка сам. По заявке с Инсайда: «А можно (внезапно) Оуэна с Беру, которые каноничнее некуда, но про которых почти никто не вспоминает?..» Автор приносит извинение перед заказчиком за переворот канона с ног на уши.

— А чего это вы в темноте сидите?  
— Слушаю, как ветер воет, песком шуршит.   
— Скучно. Лучше расскажите какую-нибудь историю, учитель.  
— Тебе спать пора. В это время все юнлинги уже давно отдыхают в постели.  
— А что, есть и другие юнлинги, кроме меня?  
— Вообще-то… Ладно, иди сюда. Будет тебе сказка.

— Про папу или маму?  
— Про твоих родителей было вчера. А нынче такая сильная песчаная буря разыгралась… Поэтому будет сказка про тетю.  
— У меня и тетя есть? Какая она?  
— Нет, это совсем сказочная тетя. Чужая… чуждая.  
— Вроде инородцев?  
— Вот помолчишь немного и узнаешь. Давай, подсаживайся ближе. Давным-давно жили-были два влагодобытчика: отец и сын…

— Это как наши соседи Ларсы, да?  
— Э-ммм… ну да.  
— А я давно хотел про них спросить. Можно, учитель?  
— Давай, раз уж перебил.  
— Почему мы у них воду никогда не берем?  
— Она у них невкусная, песок противно на зубах скрипит. Ну что, будешь слушать или так спать пойдешь?  
— Нет, всё, молчок!

— У отца была жена - добрая, красивая и ласковая, а сыну никак не удавалось найти себе подругу по сердцу. Всё какие-то не те попадались: то страшненькие, то белоручки, то вредные или скандальные. Отправился он тогда путешествовать по Татуину, чтобы найти ее, свою единственную. Много дней и ночей провел в дороге, и в Мос-Айсли, и в Мос Эспу летал — никак не мог отыскать.

— А зачем жена-то? У него же мама хорошая была!  
— Помолчи, а не то придется тебе вместо сказки медитировать.  
— Ой. 

— Вот летел он, усталый, голодный, почти потерявший надежду, из Бестина в Анкорхед, как вдруг увидел: песок столбом до неба, шум, топот! Это на невесть откуда взявшуюся тускенскую ведьму напал огромный ранкор. Другой бы путник проехал мимо — не дело с пустынными людьми связываться, но сын влагодобытчика был добрым и пожалел ведьму. Остановил он спидер, смело вскинул винтовку и застрелил зверя.

— А я бы его световым мечом!  
— Люк!  
— Больше не буду!

— Смотри у меня. Ведьма была чуть жива, и сын влагодобытчика напоил ее, перенес в свой спидер и отвез к ближайшей тускенской деревне. В благодарность за спасение ведьма пообещала исполнить любое его желание. «Что захочешь, сбудется — богатство, власть, сила, всё будет твоим. Но только помни, пески справедливы и возьмут за это честную плату!» — так сказала она. И загадал молодой сын влагодобытчика свое заветное желание: жениться на самой лучшей, самой милой, доброй и красивой девушке во всей Галактике.  
— А я бы загадал, чтоб все ситхи померли! Ой, всё, молчу, молчу!

— Расхохоталась ведьма в ответ, щелкнула пальцами и скрылась в туче песка. А парень вернулся домой. Дни потянулись за днями. За ежедневными заботами встреча с ведьмой стала казаться сыну влагодобытчика странным сном. Но вот однажды случилась беда: пропала мачеха его, жена отца. Ушла собирать грибы под дальними влагоуловителями и исчезла. Следов никаких не было, словно испарилась она, как вода в полдень. Решил влагодобытчик, что это дело рук подлых тускенов. Собрал он соседей, и пошли они выручать бедную женщину. Однако их постигла неудача: отбились тускены. Ушло на выручку тридцать человек, вернулось лишь четверо. Отец калекой стал — ногу ему отрубили, зато у сына — ни царапины.   
— Это потому что с ними джедая не было! Уж мы бы им!

— Верно. Отец и сын, убитые горем, долго думали, как им теперь быть. Ничего не поделаешь, видно, придется вдвоем, как прежде, жить. Когда же Братья зашли за горизонт и опустилась холодная ночь, раздался стук в дверь. «Кто там?» — спросил Оуэн.

— Оуэн — ну точно как Оуэн Ларс!  
— М-да, вот такое совпадение… А ему отвечает из-за двери голос, тонкий и звенящий, как сияние звезд: «Я потерялась, впустите меня, пожалуйста!» Вспомнить бы сыну влагодобытчика о тварях пустыни, которые умеют обманывать и заманивать в свои сети доверчивых существ, но нет. Горе притупило его разум, и открыл он дверь. На пороге стояла прекрасная девушка. Волосы ее отливали золотом, как песок в полдень, кожа была гладкой, как камни, обточенные ветром, а глаза — голубыми, словно небо.

— И она их всех сожрала, да?  
— Нет, что ты, Люк! Откуда такие мысли? Она осталась у них жить. Вышла замуж за Оуэна, и лучшей жены ему было не сыскать. Работящая, веселая, ласковая, все как он и хотел… Ухаживала она за ними и оберегала, как могла. Даже слишком хорошо оберегала.  
— Это как?

— Был у них знакомый — джедай. Захотел он как-то заехать в гости. В тот день отец и сын, как нарочно, работали у дальних влагоуловителей, а молодая женщина не впустила его. Встала на пороге и сказала зло: «Знаю я, зачем ты пришел! Мать-пустыня нашептала мне, что сгорит из-за тебя наш дом, а наши непохороненные тела растащат вомп-крысы! Убирайся, забудь о нас, нет здесь тебе привета!» Так и прогнала она джедая.

— Вот слабак! А я бы всё равно остался!  
— Он просто навязываться не хотел. Да и расстроился очень.   
— А Силой можно было туда проникнуть? Ну, победить ее?  
— Сразить-то можно было, хоть Сила ее и велика. Но представь себе: вот убил бы он ее, а дальше что? Придут люди, увидят мертвую молодую женщину и джедая с руками по локоть в крови…

— Он бы объяснил, что она злая!  
— Да не плохая она была. Просто вот такое необычное существо, ни живое, ни мертвое. Теплый песок по венам, горячий песок в сердце, холодный песок в голове…

— И что они, так вдвоем и живут с этой… жуткой тварью?  
— Говорю же тебе, Люк: не тварь она. Всякий ее видел такой, какой хотел увидеть. Для сына она была идеальной женой, для его отца — заботливой невесткой, для гостей — гостеприимной хозяйкой.

— А на самом деле? Владеющий Силой смог бы увидеть ее настоящую?  
— Смог, да не стоило бы этого делать. От такого зрелища можно мгновенно поседеть.  
— Как вы, учитель?  
— Вроде того. Хотя, думаешь, кого-нибудь интересует, как она выглядит на самом деле? Большая часть существ в нашей вселенной на самом деле не желает вникать в суть вещей. Был бы в доме покой да кружка голубого молока на ночь.   
— Я свою выпил уже.

— Всё, немедленно иди спать!  
— Можно еще ма-аленький вопросик?   
— Только самый последний.  
— Откуда вы узнали про это, учитель? Наверное, в голокроне увидели? Или вам тот джедай всё рассказал?  
— Это сказка, я ее сейчас только выдумал. Ничего подобного не было. Спокойной ночи, Люк.

— Спокойной ночи, дядя Бен… учитель. А я бы всё равно всем правду рассказал. Неправильно это — с тварями жить.  
— Даже если они добрые?  
— Врать и притворяться нехорошо, вы же так говорили. Ложь ведет… а-а-а… на Темную сторону.  
— Иди уже, засыпаешь на ходу.


End file.
